


Kinky Angel of the Lord

by KyliePaghan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Dean has a kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nothing but smut, Oh god this is so dirty, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, What Have I Done, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyliePaghan/pseuds/KyliePaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Castiel is...kind of kinky for an angel. Fortunately, Dean likes it. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky Angel of the Lord

"Dean. Dean wake up. I need to ask you a question, wake up." Castiel whispered softly. He knew Dean could be a little grumpy when he first wakes up, so he'd started trying to get him up using a softer voice, thinking it would help. "Dean?"

Dean mumbled grouchily into his pillow before turning around and looking up at Cas with bleary eyes. "I hope you're waking me up for sex Cas. I really do." He looked over at the alarm clock on the bedside table, groaning at the time. He then glanced over that the unmade bed where his brother should be sleeping. "Where's Sammy?"

"He is off with Gabriel. That is not of import, though. I need to ask you a question." Cas said as he climbed onto the bed with the hunter. "I believe you can answer it. I would have used Sam's computer but I'm still not sure how to work it."

Dean sighed softly and sat up to lean against the headboard. "Alright. Ask away." He said, pulling the cover up to rest around his waist.

"What is a Whitehead gag?" Castiel asked with all the innocence of a small child asking where babies came from.

Dean choked on air and threw a bewildered look at Cas. "Where did you hear about those?"

"I asked Gabriel what a 'toy' was." The angel replied simply. And Dean kind of wished he'd never said anything about using a toy at this point.

"Well, it's kinda like a bondage thing. It, uh, holds the mouth…open and is used a lot in dominative and submissive relationships. Why are you asking Gabriel about our sex life? That is really something I wouldn't like them to know." Dean could feel the flush of embarrassment crawling up the back of his neck and was seriously glad that it was dark so Cas wouldn't see it. "It's one of those…toys," He cringed a little at the word, "that are used as long as there is trust in the relationship."

"I trust you."

Dean kind of, really wanted to die in that moment. It was great to know that his angel trusted him but he wasn't really sure he could trust himself if he saw Castiel, angel of the fucking Lord, with a gag holding his mouth open. "Cas, I'm not sure-"

"You want to use a toy and I want to please you. I am not seeing a problem with this proposition. As I stated, I trust you, Dean. If this will please you then I want to do this."Dean couldn't really say 'no' to that, now could he?

After promising to go buy the gag in the morning, Dean fell asleep with his angel curled up close to him. He will deny to Sam later that, 'No, Sam. We were not cuddling. He's just really warm.' but at that moment he didn't really care who walked in on them snuggled close to each other.

Dean woke up a few hours later to soft, though chapped, lips pressing small kisses down his chest and stomach. He felt his dick stir a little when a hand reached up to play with the waistband of his dark blue boxer-briefs. "Cas?" He croaked out, his voice sleepy and deep. "Save that for later or I'll never get out of this bed to go get the gag."

Cas pulled back a bit and glanced up at Dean. He already missed the angel's lips against his skin. "You promised. I intend to hold you to that promise." Dean looked down at his angel and immediately regretted it. Cas was still playing with the waistband and was looking up at Dean through his eyelashes. His other hand was splayed across Dean's right hip, thumbing rubbing across the jut of the bone there.

When Dean kissed Cas the first time he had no clue what he was dragging himself into. The angel had a perfect little mouth, made for blowjobs, and he wasn't experienced but his enthusiasm made up for that. And Cas was very enthusiastic when it came to sex. He was also really freaky. He liked it when Dean thrust into him just a little too hard, or flipped him on his hands and knees, and he especially liked biting. Lots of biting.

"I know I promised. I don't plan on backing out of that either. And as much as I love your mouth on me I think if you gave me a blowjob now we wouldn't get out of bed 'til way later. And I'd like to buy the…toy when Sam's not around." Dean glanced over to the other bed and noticed that Sam still wasn't there. "Is he still out with Gabe?"

"He went to go get breakfast with Gabriel. They have recently left." Cas replied sitting up and straddling the hunter's hips. "He said they were going to have breakfast at the eating establishment down the road."

Dean's hands moved up to settle on the angel's hips without him even thinking about it. "Well then let's get going." He leaned up and kissed Cas softly before flipping them and laying Cas down on his back. He then moved to stand up and get dressed, knowing they needed to hurry up to get the toy.

"Alright, open your mouth wide Cas." Dean's voice was a little deep. His dick twitched as he watched the angel open his mouth just wide enough for the gag and realized his dick was going to just fit through the opening. He adjusted the gag in Cas' mouth and couldn't stop the urge to reach down and press the heel of his hand against his throbbing dick. Cas looked absolutely pornographic.

The angel of the Lord was currently on his knees in front of Dean, his arms were tied together with his tie, and his mouth was spread open with the gag firmly in place. The hunter reached over to run his fingers through Cas' messy black hair and groaned a little when his angel leaned into the touch, looking up at Dean through his dark eyelashes as if he was innocent. Dean knew though, that he was anything but innocent.

"If you want to stop, you remember what to do, right?" Dean let out a little sigh of relief when Castiel nodded. He moved both hands to undo the fly on his jeans and pull his flushed dick out of his pants. "Come here, angel. Do it just like you always do." He pulled Cas forward by his hair but made sure the Cas moved to his cock when he was ready. It sent a crazy little thrill through the hunter's body when the angel finally moved to slide his mouth over Dean's cock. "There you go, good boy."

He pulled the angel's head up by his hair then forced him back down until Cas' nose was pressed against his skin. The angel's deep-throated him before so he's not really worried that he might hurt Cas. He watched his angel close his eyes and shift his legs open more. Cas was the kinkiest angel he's ever met.

Dean kept up a steady, yet hard, pace of thrusting up into Cas' warm mouth. He watched his dick disappear into the angel's mouth and stopped worrying about hurting Cas. The angel was obviously enjoying this as much as Dean was, if the way he was jerking himself was anything to go by. He moved both hands to Cas' head and began to shove the angel's open, willing mouth down his cock faster, thrusting his hips up harder. The broken moan that Dean heard and felt was by far the sexiest thing he's ever heard.

"Like me fucking your face, Cas?" Dean barely recognized his own voice, it was so deep. "Like me shoving my dick down your throat? I've gotta say, that's really kinky. I'm keeping this gag just for you, Angel." He could feel the heat pool in his stomach and knew that he was close and the needy little noises that Cas was making was definitely not helping him. "Gonna come Cas. Want me to come down your throat? Want me to shove my dick down your throat as far as it'll go and come?"

Dean felt Cas tense up under his hands and knew by the noise he made; the long, muffled moan vibrating against his dick, that the angel was coming all over his hand and the floor. That's what pushed Dean over the edge. He shoved Cas down his cock as his dick pulsed and he released down the angel's throat. Cas' tongue worked around him, milking him, until he jerked away. Dean moved his hands down to unhook to gag and pull Cas up on to the bed. "Seriously, for an angel of the Lord, you're really kinky."

**Author's Note:**

> [You can send me a prompt!](http://hellomyfallenangel.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
>  
> 
> A few of you that read this may recognize it. Hi, I'm Shelly's [fydestiel on tumblr] ff!anon [like, _years ago_ ].


End file.
